Coming home
by PainGwen
Summary: Rude has been deployed and Renos left at home waiting, what happens when Rude dosnt respond to Renos messages? Yaoi is involved do not read if you do Not like male x male fanfiction. Rated T. Reno x Rude.
1. Alone

**I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of its characters ( though I wish I did!)**

**Please send reviews this is my first fan fiction and Id appreciate it! :D**

**This is based on Reno and Rude's life if say, they weren't Turks, Rude is a military man while Reno works at a small restaurant as a waiter, but there still best friends…and lovers, contains some Yaoi if you don't like guy x guy don't read!**

**Also **_**italicized is a flashback**_** plain is present time.**

_Rude smiled as he lightly caressed his lovers face. "its only for a couple months, baby ill be back before you even know it." Reno looked at the older man that stood before him as tears leaked out of his eyes. "Why'd you sign up? Your leaving, you promised me you wouldn't go! You said you would never be deployed Rude!" Rude sighed as he looked at Reno, a pained look on the younger males face as tears streamed over his cheeks. "I said there was a slim chance, don't worry ill be fine, I'm tough, ill be back for our wedding Reno I promise." Reno was silent as he hugged Rude tightly. "You better…please be careful." "I will, I always am. Ill send you letters and call you and video chat you whenever I can Reno" Reno could only nod as he heard the military truck honk, waiting to take his Rude away. Rude looked out side and waved grabbing his duffel bag as he walked outside. "Bye Ren" Rude walked outside tossing his bag in the back he heard Reno yelling at him, "Rude!" he turned just enough to see his little red haired lover running towards him jumping into his arms he quickly caught him and kissed him tenderly as he felt the tears, both his and Reno's mixing like a rivers flowing into a ocean. "Come on boy, time to go." the sergeant glared at the two men. "Be safe, ill see you in 6months" Reno backed away from the kiss trying to stay strong. "I will" Reno watched as Rude hoped into the back of the truck and cried silently as he waved until the truck was out of sight._

Reno woke up with a startle quickly looking around, realizing it was just a dream…and a memory. "only 1 more month" Reno sighed as he got up, it was about 4AM but there was no way he could fall asleep now, so he simply got up and walked to the bathroom to relive himself and then walked outside to have a smoke, he lit his cigarette taking a long drag thoughts sweeping through his mind. He was worried he hadn't heard from Rude in a while.. "maybe ill see if he's on today.." Reno had the day off as he walked into the kitchen flipping his laptop on, waiting for it to load while he looked for any messages or sings that Rude had been on "None" Reno leaned back worried, it had been two weeks since he'd last talked to his fiancé, and today was his birthday. "No worries he's just busy right?" Reno nervously chuckled at his thought. He sighed as he made himself a quick and easy breakfast, cold cereal, yum. Reno walked randomly around the house after this, reading a book here having a cig there, he hardly noticed the birthday messages appearing on his phone until he got a call from his boss, "Yes Tseng?" "Hey, Reno happy birthday" "oh…thanks." "if your not doing anything why don't you come down to the restaurant? We'd all love to have you and celebrate with you!" "I don't know Tseng I have a busy sche-" "Oh don't start that petty bull, I know your not busy now get your butt down here now!" With that Reno heard Tseng hang up and he groaned, he had no choice now! "Damn it all…" Reno grumbled as he grabbed his keys and walked to his yellow mustang Rude had gotten him as a Christmas gift last year, he felt tears enter his eyes as he got into his car pulling out of the garage and driving down the street. Thinking about Rude did this to him, they'd been together since high school, they were best friends, for a long time that's all they were, then one year in collage Reno saw Rude in a whole other way, and apparently so had Rude. They had been dating since then, 5 years total. Rude had proposed on Valentines day, shortly before he got the letter to be deployed. "No don't think about it, no more crying today Reno, no more" Reno sniffed and wiped his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot he sighed. "Lets get this over with…"

**Well, here's chapter 1! What do y'all think? :D comment please!**


	2. Coming Home

**I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of its characters ( though I wish I did!)**

**Please send reviews this is my first fan fiction and Id appreciate it! :D**

**This is based on Reno and Rude's life if say, they weren't Turks, Rude is a military man while Reno works at a small restaurant as a waiter, but there still best friends…and lovers, contains some Yaoi if you don't like guy x guy don't read!**

**Also _italicized is a flashback_ plain is present time. Thanks for all of the reviews! They were helpful and inspiring!**

"Jerks!" Rude yelled as he heard all his friends giggle and shove him into the box for Reno's 'surprise'. He had gotten home only 2 weeks ago he had gotten home early because of a mine, the man next to him had stepped on it and then he just blacked out after that. He'd come home only a few days later, a part of him missing.

"shush! just be quiet unless you want to ruin the whole thing!" Tseng yelled at him as he tied a bow around the box making sure there were enough wholes in the box Rude could breath.

"fine fine" Rude stayed quiet as he felt the box being moved about into another room, he tried to keep his balance as they moved, but it was hard Rude was surprised he stayed standing, he listened to others yelling as they announced Reno's arrival he could name them off as they silenced each other, Cloud, Tiffa, Zack, Aerith, Tseng among others until the room was filled with only silence.

Reno sighed as he opened the door to the restaurant and walked in instantly smiling as all his friends yelled Happy Birthday to him. "Thanks you guys it means a lot" The day went by quick after that, singing cake a few congrats here and there, it just wasn't the same it was all mixed up here and there. Drinks all around until it was announced 'present time' where Reno was shoved over into a corner with a bunch of presents on the table he smiled as he opened the smaller ones first.

"That ones from me!" Reno laughed as he opened Clouds present, a Green Day CD. "Thanks Cloud" Cloud nodded happily as he went through his presents one by one. Some chocolate a few cards with gift cards or good words in them. "Well thanks I lo-"

"Wait! There's one more!" Reno watched as Tseng tugged over a big box…kind of suspicious to Reno but he simply brushed it off as he watched it being pulled into place. "Well go on! Open it already!" Tiffa yelled encouragingly as everyone grinned watching Reno stand up and walk to the box.

"Ok ok be patient the lot of you!" Reno chuckled as he tugged the bow on the box and watched as it unraveled and the boxes' cardboard sides fell to the floor he let out a strangled gasp his voice coming out shaky. "R-Rude". Reno let out a pained sob as he flung himself into Rude's arms, sobs racking through his body as Rude closed his eyes hugging Reno tightly to him "its ok, I got you Ren" Reno couldn't even speak as he hiccupped trying to control his sobs. "I'm here Ren I got you love I got you." Everyone smiled as they watched the two love birds just standing there savoring the moment of each other.

**So theres Chapter 2! Sorry For not having it out sooner! My computer crashed so I couldn't post anything for a while. J So here is Ch 2, please review!**


	3. Memories

**I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of its characters ( though I wish I did!)**

**Please send reviews this is my first fan fiction and Id appreciate it! :D**

**This is based on Reno and Rude's life if say, they weren't Turks, Rude is a military man while Reno works at a small restaurant as a waiter, but there still best friends…and lovers, contains some Yaoi if you don't like guy x guy don't read!**

**Also **_**italicized is a flashback**_** plain is present time. **

Reno sighed in content at the feeling of Rude's arms encircling around him. Then Reno brushed against something cold, like metal. He looked down at Rude's leg and gasped at what he hadn't noticed before now. "R-Rude! Your leg!"

Rude had a defeated look on his face, "I know, its why I'm home early, its why I haven't been able to communicate with you."

"B-But what happened? Your legs prosthetic what happened?"

Rude only shrugged as the memories of the day that took his leg away. "You remember Jake right? He set off a mine…"

_Rude stood in the sweltering heat wiping the sweet off his face not daring to take off his helmet. He glanced around at the other solders that we're here in the same brigade as him. His friend Jake waved him over, Rude nodded and happily obliged to coming over._

"_Aint it delicious Rude Jake spoke sarcastically as he tossed a dehydrated meal to Kay._

"_Oh there just delightful and delicious." Rude caught the bag with ease, rolling his eyes toward Jake who laughed at him. "I cant wait to go home Jake, I think the thought of Ren is the only thing that keeps me sane out here."_

_Jake nodded taking a bite out of some dehydrated brown food. "Same man, getting home to my wife and son, I can't wait."_

_Rude nodded as the Kernel called out that it was time to hike out. Rude put his stuff into his bag, lugging it on his back. Jake took a swig of his water as they stood up and as quietly as they could they began walking until the Kernel stopped them._

"_Wait. Something isn't right. Jake and Rude stopped right next to the Kernel who was looking curiously at the ground. "I will check it out Kernel." He nodded and motioned for Rude to go with._

_Jake walked forward quietly with Rude following gun in hand. They walked through a small village, Rude stopping just for a moment to glance around. "Jake wait up for a second."_

"_Rude its fine just c'mon." Jake took another step foreword and a loud explosion occurred throwing Rude off of his feet and into blackness._

_Rude opened his eyes to see a few people hunched over him his ears roaring and an extreme pain in his left leg. Rude's vision blurred as he sunk back into darkness the voices around him fading away._

_Rude awoke with a blinding white in his face, he blinked as his vision went to normal. He glanced around the room only to notice he was in a medical facility. An iv in his arm and a dull feeling in his left leg. Rude sat up looking around for some sign of person._

"_Hello?" Rude looked around awaiting a reply but none came. Rude swung his legs over the bedside edge and as the sheets fell away Rude gasped in shock. Below his left knee there was nothing but a stub. Rude trembled trying to stay calm as everything rushed back, Jake, the mine. Rude laid back down as his breathing picked up sending the heart monitor into a frenzy. A nurse darted into the room._

"_Your awake!" Rude stared his eyes wide and panic stricken. "Sir you need to stay calm!". She asked Rude to do the one thing he couldn't do. _

"_I-I…" Rude gulped trying to form the words before he once again plunged back into darkness._

Reno stared at his fiancé while he retold his story. "O-Oh my…Rude…" Reno was shocked and couldn't keep from staring at Rude's new limb.

Rude looked at Reno with slight hurt. "Its ok Ren we can get through this together, it will be ok you will see." Reno nodded with a forced smile. "Ya…"

**Well here is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! Been very busy as of late! :D More to come so please review and let me know how I am doing!**


	4. We will make it

**So sorry for not posting on any of the stories lately! Here you are!**

Reno left the party with Rude, hand in hand with his fiancé. "I've missed you." "Same here Ren."

Reno loved Rude dearly but was so worried, with Rude's leg….would their love last through this? Or would it just be another one to break off?

Rude looked over at the pondering Ren. "You ok?" Reno looked over at Rude, smiling lightly at the sunglasses he always wore. "I'll be ok."

Rude furrowed his brow and almost glared at the red head. "Liar." Reno looked away quickly.

"I don't want to lose you. But what if this doesn't work out?" Reno looked at the ground as far away as he could from Rude. "Then you will move on, as will I. And we will live our lives with someone else. Divorce, break ups, they happen daily Reno. But our love is strong. We will last."

Rude smiled and kissed the red hair sitting atop his fiancés head before tilting his head up. "We will." Reno stood on his toes and leaned in kissing Rude passionately.

**Sorry it's kind of short! The idea for this story was clear in my mind but alas! It has faded; I may no longer be able to continue this story because of that reason. I will figure it out though! If you have any ideas let me know!**


End file.
